1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a liquid phase epitaxial layer of gallium phosphide, and more particularly to the method by which epitaxial layers with different thicknesses can be concurrently formed on respective semiconductor wafers in one operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a liquid phase epitaxial method has been widely used for the formation of an epitaxial layer of gallium phosphide. For example, the liquid phase epitaxial method of Nelson is known among the conventional liquid phase epitaxial methods.
It is generally required in the formation of light-emitting diodes to vary the thickness of the epitaxial layer with the use of the light-emitting diodes. However, it is impossible to form concurrently epitaxial layers with different thicknesses on respective semiconductor wafers in one operation with the conventional liquid phase epitaxial method.